Everyday that I'm with You
by glassywindows
Summary: Mako and Korra go through their adventures through Republic City together. Makorra Drabbles and One-shots. Warning A/N : First Fanific, so beware of mistakes.


A/N: This is my first try at writing fanfiction, so please leave any suggestions and corrections down in the comments section! Reviews and favorites are deeply appreciated. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Mako was barreling through the hall way, trying to put more and more distance between Korra and the monster that is Amon. Fear was written all over Mako's face as he looked back to check if the Equalist leader was still on their tail. Korra lifted her heavy eye lids and was met by a frightened Mako, his eyebrows puckered with worry. Her weak voice only audible to Mako's ears.

"Mako."

Her piercing blue eyes suddenly opened, focusing on the amber eyes that was now looking down at her.

"Korra, everything is going to be fi-."

Mako was stopped abruptly, sending Korra sprawling on the frigid, smooth floor unconscious. His eyes widened in fear as he felt himself being grabbed with an ominous force. Mako's muscles were constrained, pulsating against Amon's hold. He was slammed upwards, downwards, side to side and finally, right in front of Amon. He could barely think from the pain he was enduring as he tried to break free of the masked man's hold. Amon slowly approached him, each step of his boots causing Mako to flinch. Mako's body was thrashed as well as being exhausted from attempting to break free of the bone breaking hold of Amon's blood bending. Mako was immobilized as Amon stood right in back of him, right about to take his bending that meant most of the world to him. Thousands of thoughts tumbled into his mind;

'I'm sorry I failed you, Bo, Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Lin... And also, Korra. I know I've never told you this, but, I love you. 'Amon's sickening, rough voice echoed down the corridor, sending tingling sensations down his back, fear once again, possessing his heart.

"No one has ever gotten the better of me like that, it's almost a shame to take the bending of someone so talented... Almost. "

Korra lifted herself up weakly, still feeling incoherent from the loss of her bending. Her mind clouded with fear and the realization of having to lose something so precious in her life, the reason why she has the title 'the Avatar.' her eyes still half-lidded with exhaustion, she focused on the skirmish in front of her, trying to decipher who had the upper hand. Her eyes focused, then widened in horror, as she saw Mako was on the floor, Amon's deadly ability about to strip him clean of what kept Bolin and himself alive on the streets.

"No!"

Korra felt something click inside her mind as she jumped up, sending a useless fist spiraling towards the pair. Her fist thrusted out a funnel like vortex of air that sent Amon sprawling towards the window at the end of the hall. Korra looked down, scrutinizing her hands at astonishment at her newly found ability.

"I-I can air bend?"

Korra asked to herself, still in the state of shock. But, she had a battle to fight, and she couldn't take a time out at the moment.

"I can air bend!" She said with more determination and pride surging into her voice.

"Impossible!"

Amon stared at her eyes wide with disbelief. Mako was gazing with amazement, mouth agape at the realization that hit him like a wave. Korra sent abrasive, vehement blasts of air, that effortlessly sent Amon flying across the hall right at the foot of the window. Amon got up, becoming frustrated, using his dark ability to take control of Korra's movements, restraining her from pummeling him with her attacks once again. She felt her own muscles straining and her lungs being quashed by the sheer potency of the skill.

"No, you... DON'T."

Korra broke free of Amon's grasp, using her feet to send a forceful kick of air that blasted him out the window. The wind whipped at his face, unraveling the strings of the mask. Amon's scarred face was exposed as his mask was stripped off of his face as he took a dive in the deep, cerulean waters of the Yue Bay. Amon's mask floated on top of the water as his followers stared at the water in disbelief, still relishing the fact that someone had defeated their leader. They all looked up to find Korra and Mako standing meekly at the window. The followers turned into an angry mob that started to accuse the pair of overthrowing their Equalist leader. Amon, still deep in the water opened his eyes and created a giant spinning vortex of water him out of the water, his unruly brown locks flowing in the wind. His scars free from his face as the face make up washed off in the water. Amon's followers looked at him in astonishment, staring at the vortex of water that he created. The mob of people started to realize what happened.

"The avatar was right!"

"She was speaking the truth!"

Gasps, whispers, and points, were the majority of what the people were doing. Amon, realizing that his followers now knew the truth about him, fled the scene, using his water bending to propel himself into the waves. Mako used his fire bending to send a few shots at the blood bender, but Amon was too fast. Korra looked up at Mako, her eyes a shattered blue searching for comfort in the familiar firebender's warm honeysuckle eyes, still devastated by the tragic loss of her bending. But happy, that they drove away the non-bending tyrant. Mako looked downwards towards Korra, her beautiful eyes bored into his. Mako opened his arms and encased her in a comforting hug. Korra's eyes stung as she felt herself melt into Mako's hold, letting his warmth seep into her body.

A/N: Wow, okay, that was a doozy, This will be a multi-chapter fic, so please leave any suggestions on what you want to read down below! Hope you enjoyed it! :D


End file.
